Egyptian Puzzle
Plot Kevin is fllying Will's jet (Will): We are goint to Egypt this time Right? (Kevin): Possibly.. (Pred): and by possibly he means no.. Will glares at pred then lounges in the chair. (Pred): What? An ammount of time elapses (Will): are we there yet? (Kevin): We'd get there faster if we were in the Rustbucket 3. (Will): And why arn't we in it? (Kevin): I Asked you if you wanted to dock in the Rustbucket III, but you didn't answer (Will): Hmm? I wasn't paying attention Minutes Later (Will): Are We- (Kevin): Yes (Will): Really? (Pred): Look outside Will lookss out side and sees sand. (Will): Finnaly Kevin lands the car. (Will): So where is the Generator? (Kevin): I'm guessing there Kevin points to a pyramid spewing darkness (Will): Hmm Transformation Will turns to Cannonbolt, then to Ultimate Cannonbolt (Will): Don't wait up for me Will turns into Mega Cannonbolt and takes off (Kevin): WILL! WAIT UP! Kevin gets in the car, and pred takes off running. (Kevin): They just ditched me.... Minutes later they arrive at the pyramid (Will): How do we get in? Pred just walks through (Will): I knew that Will walks in, followed by Kevin. (Will): Now where is it? (Kevin): Well when pred was flying the car- (Will): PRED WAS FLYINg my car?!?!?!? (Kevin, ignoring will): I was able to make a darkness locater, and I see that the heviest darkness is in the middle of this pyramid. (Will): Find it funny how it's always in the middle? Will slams down his megamatrix. Will transforms into Wildmutt (Wildmutt): Graw Urnk rah! Wildmutt starts sniffing and walks away. (Kevin): Follow me pred,he's going the wrong way (Wildmutt, turning arround): RRk unk grawl (Kevin): Why don't you turn on your translator Wildmutt taps the megamatrix badge (Wildmutt): Because I forgot! Wildmutt goes back to sniffing, this time in the right way Moments Later (Pred): Kevin, how far are we from the generator. Wildmutt continues sniffing, then stops. (Wildmutt): WATCH OUT!!! Wildmutt lunges at something behind Kevin and Pred. (Kevin): Woah what the? Something flys over Pred and Kevin. (Kevin): The Mummy?! Kevin absorbs the ground, and Pred grows fangs and claws. (Kevin): We'll handle him, just find the generator Will! (Wildmutt): Got it! Wildmutt starts sniffing then continues running untill he comes to othe generator. (Wildmutt): I found it! (Kevin): Great! just remember- (Wildmutt): Yeah, yeah save the core, whatever. Will destroys it, grabs the core and runs back (Wildmutt): Start running guys, it's gonna blow! They all start running, leaving the mummy on the ground. (Will, changing back): Faster! The generator room explodes and flames start chasing them. (Pred): We're aloast out! They all leap out of the pyraamid in time to see it collapse. (Will): Oh.... poop.., I smel lawsuits.... (Kevin): Nah they won't sue you. (Will): Why not? Kevin points to 3 perfectly intact pyramids (Will): Oh, it was a fake, Well then, Head Home? They all get into the DV-104Y and head home. THE SCENE CHANGES TO A SCREEN WATCHING WHAT JUST HAPPENED (Voice): They think they won, but they havn't, they were late to each generaor! Enough Darknes spreded so- Z'skayr becomes Visible (Z'skayr): I CAN RETURN! THE END Charachters Heros *Will *Kevin *Pred Villians *The Mummy Aliens Used *Cannonbolt/Ultimate Cannonbolt/Mega Cannonbolt *Wildmutt